An Angel
by Abby1
Summary: An injured Angel is taken to County Hospital for treatment - ER crossover


Angel/ER crossover Disclaimer: The characters from Angel are owned and created by Joss Whelden. The characters from ER are own by that dude that writes all the books...I think. Anyway the point is that I don't own any of the characters in this story and I do not intend to profit off of this story. Summary: Angel ends up in an ER in Chicago. Author's note: This story is listed on but has been reworked. Rating: PG for blood and guts.  
  
Angels eyes said it all as five bullets pumped there way into his chest and stomach, and it didn't have anything to do with the pain. The look of despair had more to do with the amount of people that had suddenly materialized from nowhere to whitness the shooting. The large crowd preventing Angel from getting up and walking away without prime time news coverage.  
Pretending to Gasp for air he turned to Cordelia who was kneeling by his side casting her own concerned look at the bystanders.  
  
" Go with it, get me from the hospital," Angel suggested to her, and Cordelia nodded. And reached her hands out to put pressure on the wounds.  
  
" Hold on Angel!, someone call the paramedics!! " Cordelia screamed desperately, flowing into her role as distressed friend.  
  
" And they say you're not a good actress." Angel muttered softly, as he coughed up some blood in the distance he could hear the sirens of the emergency services getting closer. Closing his eyes, not pretending to fight the pain, Angel whispered to Cordy.  
  
" No happy drugs. " He warned and coughed up some more blood.  
"Eww," Cordelia whispered back and turned to look over her shoulder as a booming voice shouted " Could we get some room here! " The crowd parted and two Paramedics carrying their equipment moved through the crowd. Kneeling next to Angel One of the paramedics lifted the jacket Cordy was using to contain some of the blood, and after looking up at his partner he said quietly.  
  
" Let's get him in the Bus, warn County we got a major trauma coming in, Multiple GSW to the chest and abdomen. " He turned back to Angel who had his eyes closed a clenched fist resting on his forehead in pain. Angel remained still as the paramedic cut off what remained of Angel's shredded shirt, and rested a stethoscope against his bloodied chest.  
  
" What's your friends name?" The paramedic holding the stethoscope asked Cordelia.  
  
" It's Angel " She replied as she picked up Angel's hand and gave it a squeeze. The paramedic pulled out a pocket light and pulled up Angel's eyelids one after the other.  
" Angel? Angel can you hear me? " He spoke confidently as he flicked the light across Angel's eyes. " Pupils are non responsive." He spoke up more loudly to his partner.  
  
" All right lets start two IV's with Saline wide open and intubate " He turned to Cordelia,  
  
" Is he allergic to any drugs? " Cordy tried to look thoughtful.  
  
" Something, it's either Novocain or Pethidine, Maybe it's morphine." She said thoughtfully trying to name any drug that could give Angel an Angelus inducing happy. Suddenly the Paramedic besides her gave a loud shout and ushered her out of the way.  
  
" He's not breathing, " The paramedic warned as he placed an am-bu bag over Angels nose and mouth and began manually forcing air into his lungs. The other paramedic gently pushed Cordelia out of the way and began chest compressions on Angel's chest. " What are you doing?" Cordelia asked frantically and the man holding the am-bu bag looked up at her gently,  
" Your friend's heart isn't beating, so we're trying to get it started again." He explained gently and was interrupted by his partner  
  
" Dave, intubate and lets get out of here. " The officer pumping Angel's chest ordered.  
  
Angel had to hold back the urge to rip Dave's ears of as the paramedic forced an intubation tube down Angel's throat and into his lungs.  
  
" It's in, lets scoop and run! " Dave yelled as he and his partner and a helping police officer lifted Angel onto a gurney and lifted him into the back of the waiting ambulance.  
" Tom ride in the back, I'll drive " Dave yelled as he ran around the side of the ambulance he sought Cordelia out and called out " We're taking him to County General it's about ten blocks from here." Dave then leapt into the cab of the ambulance and it roared off down the street, the siren still blaring.Leaving behind him a blood stain on cold pavement and Cordelia frantically staring around before she darted off towards a taxi idling at a set of lights.  
  
Outside County Hospital Mark Greene joined Peter Benton who was waiting for the incoming ambulance that contained a badly injured gun shot victim.  
  
" What do we have? " Luka asked paramedic as he pushed open the back doors as soon as the ambulance pulled up.  
  
" Young male, shot six times in the chest and stomach. No Breath sounds on either side, No pulse. " Greene took a look at Angel and lifted a patch of gauze to take a look at one of the wounds, there was still a trickle of blood oozing from it.  
  
" How long has he been down?" Mark asked  
  
" Twenty minutes, pupils are equal and unresponsive. " Tom the second paramedic informed them.  
  
" Okay people let's give it a go " Greene ordered as he pushed the gurney inside of the ER and down the hallway beside the prone Angel. The group turned and raced the gurney next to the bed in the trauma room.  
  
" On my count , 1 2 3 lift" Luka ordered lifting Angel onto the Trauma room bed.  
  
" I've got six entrance wounds here " Benton told them checking the gauze patches.  
" Let's role him " Greene ordered as they rolled Angel to one side,  
  
" Four exit wounds, looks like they hit the lungs, liver and diaphragm. Let's get an chest x-ray and someone prep for a peritoneal lavage, Abdomen is hard and rigid. " Luka yelled handing Greene another bag of Saline.  
" I want to start three units of O neg, and let's run more saline." Greene shouted resting a stethoscope against Angel's chest while a nurse lent around him to place the stickers that attached to the EKG machine on Angel's chest.  
  
" Still no pulse? " Benton asked looking at the monitor of the EKG as it was connected.  
" Let's shock him, charge . " Green ordered as he held up the panels of the defibrillator.  
" Charged at 150 " Luka relayed  
  
" Clear " Greene shouted as he released the charge into Angel's body.  
On the table, Angel felt the urge to sit up and leave, trying to play dead while electricity was surging through his body made him think very unchampion thoughts about what he could do to elicit revenge.  
" Nothing, " Abby told Greene.  
  
" Charge at 200 " Greene ordered. "Clear." he yelled again.  
" Nothing, not a thing " Abby read off the machine.  
  
" Should we crack his chest?" Greene asked Benton, but the surgeon just stared at the body before him and shook his head,  
" Time? " Benton asked  
  
" Thirty minutes" Lydia informed him.  
  
" He's been down thirty minutes, he's not responding to anything. From the position of the entrance wound I'd say he ain't got much heart left. " Peter explained pulling off his gloves with a sigh.  
" Time of death seven forty two . p.m " Greene called out. throwing his own blood stained gloves into a bin as he pulled off the protective apron he'd been wearing.  
  
" Someone call his family. Do we have a name? " Luka asked Abby who nodded his head.  
  
" His name's Angel, but there's no second name and no ID."  
  
" Nothing? " Luka asked looking at the face of the man, while nurses tried to clean the body up.  
" No wallet, No phone, nothing " Abby explained. As the doctors walked back out into the emergency room , which had been empty for most of the day a cop which had come in behind the ambulance walked over.  
  
" Dead? " he asked and Greene nodded.  
  
" Shame, the guy saved twenty odd kids from a hold up. " The cop explained before informing the station on his radio " Dispatch this is Bravo 78, note that our Samaritan is DOA. "  
  
" Got any idea who he is? " Mark asked as he turned away from where Abby was cleaning up the body.  
  
" None, there was a girl with him at the scene but she cleared out after the ambulance left, we're hoping she might turn up here. " Mark looked back at the body, and sighed before grabbing a chart from the rack and doing what he had to do began moving on.  
  
Angel was glad that finally the Docs above him had given up, now a nurse was wiping away the blood from his chest and removing the I.V and intubation tube. She whispered a small prayer before covering his 'body' with a sheet.  
  
Great Angel thought , his vision of slipping off the table fading as he was aware now of the fact that he was clothed only in his boxers. Well could of been worse, they could of put a Foley in His thoughts were interrupted by two people entering the room.  
" I'll roll him over so you can take a picture of the tattoo as well. " A voice said cheerfully, and pulled back the sheet. There was silence then a flash over head followed by another. A second pair of hands rolled him onto his side as he heard the camera go off again. He heard the door open again, and footsteps leading away from the room.  
  
Cordelia gripped the duffel bag she was holding tightly and walked through the front doors of the unusually quiet ER.  
" Are you sick? " A young doctor asked eagerly, smiling.  
" No, I'm looking for a friend, he was brought in about half an hour ago, he was shot. " Cordy said trying to hold the worried look she had on his face. Dave looked at her and she could see a flash of sorrow behind his eyes.  
  
" I'll just get the Doctor, for you" he said practically running away. Cordy looked around the ER. walking a few paces she could see a figure covered in a sheet on a table. A Doctor cleared his throat behind her and she whirled around.  
  
" My friend, Angel was brought in, I was wondering if you could tell me where he is? " Cordelia asked again shooting the Doctor a small hopeful smile.  
" He was shot in the chest, is he here? " she finished.  
  
" My name is Luka and I worked on your friend. unfortunately Angel suffered enormous damage due to the gun shot wounds, his heart stopped and I'm afraid we could not get it to start again, he never regained consciousness. " His soft accent moved Cordelia and she nodded sadly allowing a few tears to escape from her eyes.  
She felt sorry for the doctors who would believe they lost a patient today, she wanted to tell him that there is nothing anyone in the world could have done to save Angel , as Angel's heart had not beaten for over two hundred and forty years. Instead she lowered her voice.  
  
" Do you think I could see him? " She asked, Luka nodded.  
  
" I'll show you were he is. " Cordy followed the Doctor, past were Greene was talking to the Cop. Cordy followed the doctor through the Trauma room doors, and stood quietly while he lifted the sheet from Angel's face. Cordelia stepped forwards quickly pretending to stifle a sob.  
  
" Angel, I'm here " She said softly, taking hold of his hand.  
  
" I brought you some things, " she turned to Luka who stood arms clasped in front of him standing just behind her.  
  
" Do you think I could have a minute to say goodbye? " She asked softly.  
  
" Of course" Luka replied and left her with alone with Angel.  
  
" Where the hell have you been? " Angel asked opening his eyes " Do you have any idea what they did to me? " Cordy laughed as she opened the Duffel bag . " Call it penance from when Wesley was shot. " She teased unzipping the bag. " Get dressed, I brought you some clothes. " Pulling out a pair of pants and a hooded sweater she threw them at Angel who had climbed off the bed.  
  
" Grab some gauze." Angel told her motioning to the bloodied wounds on his chest. Cordelia grabbed the gauze and stuffed it into the duffel.  
  
" Get tape " Angel suggested pulling on the pants and gingerly easing the sweater over his head. Cordy looked around and saw a blue plastic bag of Angel's belongings she pulled Angel's boots out of a plastic bag. Tossing them to him she looked around and came up with elastic tape. Grabbing the plastic bag she tossed it into the duffel as well. Finally she helped the injured vampire tie his laces and bit her lip as she suppressed a smile at the fact the world's champion couldn't perform the simple task himself. Finally she pulled Angel up into a wobbly standing position and pointed to a side door.  
" Go through there" Handing Angel the Duffel, she turned and walked out into the corridor. Straight into Doctor Greene.  
  
" Do you mind if I ask you , did Angel have any family, anyone we can call? " Green asked but Cordy shook her head.  
  
" No they died when he was little, there wasn't anyone but me and I'm just a friend " She explained softly, trying to keep his attention from the trauma room. As He turned to look in she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.  
  
" I have to go now, and I just wanted to say thanks for trying. From me to you he was dead way way before he came any were near the ER. " She smiled and walked quickly down the hall . Greene watched her take a duffel bag from a tall man wearing a hooded sweat shirt,  
" Dr Greene " He turned around to see an orderly " Yeah ? " he asked watching the two walked slowly out of the hospital.  
  
" I was supposed to transport a body down to the morgue, where is it? " Greene pointed to the trauma room.  
" Uh , it's not in there " The orderly said snapping Greene out of his daze.  
  
" What! " He practically shouted walking into the trauma room, the bloody sheet lay on the floor. He walked out to the main ER straight to Luka.  
" Luka, did you take the guy in trauma room one to the morgue? " Luka shook his head.  
" No there was some lady saying goodbye. Why? " He asked looking into the trauma room.  
  
" Did they go down to the morgue? " Luka asked turning to Mark who had grabbed the phone and was frantically pushing buttons.  
" Hi, it's Dr Greene from the ER here, have you received a body from us in the last ten minutes?"  
  
" No! in the last ten minutes, a Angel Doe from the ER has a tattoo on his back, six bullet holes in his chest. No? ring me if he gets there. " Mark finished the phone call and leaned against the wall. " He's not in the Morgue," He mumbled,  
  
" Mark, I'm sure someone, just moved him. " Luka tried to reassure him, moving off to ask the other Doctor's and nurses if they'd seen the misplaced corpse.  
  
Mark walked into trauma two, then the exam rooms and the suture rooms, asking the staff of county as he went, ten minutes later he called the morgue again.  
  
" Dr Greene, again have you seen our body? ... No " He hung up the phone and leaned against a wall.  
  
" What's up Doc? " Dave asked leaning over the counter,  
" I lost a patient. " Greene said sighing. Dave patted him on the arm  
  
" We all lose patients, people die" He said in way of comfort, Greene turned to Dave " He was dead when he came in, I lost his body." He said angrily before walking off.  
  
Half an Hour later, Mark walked into the lounge holding a video tape.  
  
" I got the security footage, Rob edited it, so we can get a clearer picture. " He slipped the tape into the machine, and sat on the coach next to Elizabeth. Besides her sat Peter, John, Luka, Abby, Dave and some of the nurses.  
  
The video played in Silence. The security video showed footage of the trauma room, The doctors working desperately on Angel before time of death was called and the body was covered up after being cleaned. The group watched as Cordy entered and Luka left. Then There was a cry of anguish and generally "WHAT THE HELL! " from the group as Angel sat up on the table, and accepted the clothes from Cordelia, they watched as he strapped up the bullet holes in his chest and slipped the sweatshirt on, Pulled on his pants and shoes, with help from Cordelia and then he left through the door leading to Trauma room 2. The footage followed him through the second room and out into corridor, down the hall and out the door.  
  
" The guy was dead?" Romano asked as he stood near the door.  
  
" He was dead, " Mark answered sounding unsure. " Maybe it's a prank. " Abby suggested.  
  
" He had no heart beat, he wasn't breathing and he had six holes in his chest. " Benton said defensively.  
  
" He was Dead " Luka said exploding. " Dead people do not get up and walk out. " He yelled. Abby looked at him  
  
" Maybe the equipment was faulty, or the monitor wasn't plugged in " Abby suggested. Peter spoke up again. " Luka, Mark, Abby everyone saw the holes in that guys chest. This wasn't a prank and even if the equipment was faulty, no one would have been able to get up and walk away from 6 bullet wounds. " Luka looked at the freeze frame of Angel's back his arm slung protectively around Cordelia's shoulders.  
" It's a miracle " Lydia stated up the back of the room. Luka stood shaking his head.  
  
" No it was an Angel."  
  
End


End file.
